People use mobile electronic devices for communication, entertainment, work, navigation, accessing the Internet, and a variety of other functions. However, these mobile devices typically have limited lifespans, e.g., of one or two years, before being replaced with newer models. Consequently, a person may often have one or more retired mobile devices that are not currently being used for any productive purpose.